


we know. i mean, we know

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara and Zuko have to tell the others that they're dating.It's just a matter of timing and how.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	we know. i mean, we know

**Author's Note:**

> back to our ~~regularly scheduled~~ Zutara, this was a request from an anon on tumblr!

“How are we going to tell them…”

“It’s simple,” Katara said, “We just hold hands and - “

“That’s too simple,” Zuko protested, and Katara giggled.

“You and your dramatics,” Katara teased, “What do you think we should do?”

“We reveal it...at dinner,” Zuko said, “We make all of their favorites, bring out the food, and when they ask what the occasion is, we’ll just grab hands and go ‘we’re dating’.”

“Really?” Katara asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, okay, that’s way too complicated,” Zuko said, “How about...subtle hints that we’re a thing?”

“We’re already doing that,” Katara giggled, “I really don’t know how to tell them that we’re dating.”

“They have to find out before the Fire Nation does,” Zuko said, and Katara barely repressed her giggles, “What?”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing,” she said, “We’ll just tell them the old fashioned way - hold up our hands and declare that we’re dating!”

“Tried and true, might as well do it,” Zuko said.

* * *

“So,” Katara said as she and Zuko sat together on one side of the table while Suki and Sokka sat opposite of them, Toph and Aang sitting on opposite ends of the table, “You’re all probably wondering why Zuko and I invited you all for some snacks…”

“This had nothing to do with Sokka’s appetite, by the way,” Zuko interjected, and Katara bumped his shoulder affectionately before subtly brushing his hand with hers under the table, “Okay maybe it does - “

“Alright,” Sokka said, “Spill it.”

“What?” Katara and Zuko simultaneously asked, shocked at Sokka’s directness.

“You don’t just ‘invite your friends for snacks’ unless you have something you need to say,” Sokka said, and then Katara rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a spoilsport,” she said, “But mainly we wanted to say was…” At this, she grabbed Zuko’s hand and raised it above the table.

“We’re dating,” Zuko said. The other four stared and glanced at each other, and Katara saw small smirks dancing on Toph’s, Sokka’s, and Suki’s faces.

“We know,” Sokka blurted out, and Suki stole Sokka’s plate of dried squid-fish.

“I got this,” she said before he could protest.

“What do you mean, ‘you got this’?” Katara asked, and Suki smirked before dramatically gasping well enough to make Zuko’s mother proud.

“We know,” she said, and the rest of the table, minus Katara and Zuko, burst into laughter.

“Hand it over, Aang!” Toph crowed as Aang begrudgingly handed over the money.

“How did you…” Katara started to ask, and Toph could only laugh again.

“Your heartbeats no longer go steady when you’re around each other,” Toph said, “However, Twinkletoes _clearly_ skipped out on my lessons of sensing and deciphering heartbeats because he thought you guys just wanted to be friends.”

“I didn’t!” Aang spluttered, and the other five laughed. 

“If it makes the newly-announced couple feel better,” Suki interjected, “Sokka thought you’d do something more dramatic.”

“We thought about it,” Zuko said, “But we decided to just go with the first plan.”

“At least now we don’t have to sneak around,” Katara said, and Toph laughed.

“Sneak around Sokka, maybe,” Toph said in between giggles, “But - “

“ - Not around the greatest earthbender of all time who can sense practically everything with her feet,” Katara finished for Toph. Toph grinned.

“That’s right,” Toph said, and is interrupted by Sokka.

“That gives her an unfair advantage,” Sokka complained.

“Given that you all have good vision, I think it’s balanced,” Toph shot back and Sokka sighed.

“Really? You can sense _heartbeats_ , the rest of us have to go by speculation!”

“You’re just mad,” Toph teased, “But at least now I have more funding for my metalbending academy.”

“How’s that going?” Katara asked.

“Pretty good,” she said, “The students are doing well.”

“That’s good to hear,” Katara said.

“Also, I may or may not have used you guys as an example of how to determine emotions from heartbeats,” Toph said. Katara and Zuko stared at her, stared at each other, and then back at her.

“You _what_?!”


End file.
